User blog:Mihighzdat/dan morgan
Dan Morgan (St. Hearts student and M.I.9 Spy, Series 6-Present) is a master at martial arts, and seems to fancy Zoe who in return may fancy him but after their hug it is unlikely they will deny these claims. He was recruited to MI9 after being seen performing some cool parkour when chasing after some thieves who stole an old lady's handbag. He and Zoe often go on action missions together both being trained in fighting. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trust. When Zoe first joined the team, Dan made it very obvious he didn't trust her, but when she defended the team from a laser beam sent by the Grand master, the bond of trust was formed. It is obvious that Zoe and Dan like each other as they frequently back each other up in what the other is saying and care for the other and it would be amazing if they admit this. Zoe often gets called Dan's girlfriend and they often get called 'Romeo and Juliet' throughout the series. They share a romantic hug in 'The Dark Wizard'. They obviously fancy each other. It would be a shame if they don't get together in this series and share a kiss maybe. Relationships Frank-Dan gets on well with his mentor, each trusting the other to do the right thing. Dan shows in Episode 1/2 that he believes Frank is innocent, and goes out to prove this, showing that he trusts the older mentor anisha-dan and anisha are good friends and go on field missions togrther.anisha normally points out dans attitude. tom-'''tom and dan are the boys of the group. to tom Dan is what he wants to be because Dan gets all the girls and attention mainly for zoe. Despite their differences they are best friends and always look out for each other '''Zoe-When Zoe first joined M.I High he made it obvious he didn't trust her. However as the series progressed, it became clear they were good friends, and as shown in episode 8, the Dark wizard, it appears they are more than good friends, as they share a romantic hug together and Dan is prepared to risk his life for her, confronting the wizard who has her in his grasp. He also says later on:I'm lucky because I get to work for MI9, defeat the villain and save the princess for real. In Series 6 Episode 4, Dan asks Zoe out on a date which she said yes to but Zoe didn't realise it was a date until Tom said to her ' I thought he was never gonna ask you out on a date.'t is obvious that Zoe and Dan like each other as they frequently back each other up in what the other is saying and care for the other and it would be amazing if they admit this. Zoe often gets called Dan's girlfriend and they often get called 'Romeo and Juliet' throughout the series. They share a romantic hug in 'The Dark Wizard'. They obviously fancy each other. It would be a shame if they don't get together in this series and share a kiss maybe. Category:Blog posts